


It's All The Rage!

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, belly button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: It's just a funny story about what if the girls at Fairytail got belly button rings.This story was my husband’s idea after he saw my new Natsu belly button ring.  I’ve never seen one sold in stores but a phone charm and a dangle piercing tweaked does the trick.





	

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Cana are standing in front of Fairytail’s gift shop.

 

“Max, what are those things?” Lucy points to some new charms in the display case.

“Oh those are a new fad popping up all around Fiore; it’s called a belly button ring. We’ve made charms of most of the guys and our guilds logo to sell, if anyone wants one of the girls it’s a special order.”

Lucy- “And people have been buying them?”

“Oh yeah, the two most popular ones are Loki and Gray, the pink Fairytail logos are also popular.”

Levy- “Is that like a clip or something?”

Juvia- “No, it’s like earnings, see,” she lifts up her top to reveal a Gray charm hanging from her belly button.

Cana- “Figure’s you’d get that one.”

Levy- “It’s an actual piercing?! Does it hurt?”

“Juvia didn’t think so.”

“We should all go get our belly buttons pierced!”

Levy- “Seriously Cana, I don’t know…”

“Why not, most of us show off our mid sections anyways, we might as well decorate it too!”

Lucy- “Come on Levy, let’s go, just us girls..”

“Just you girls what?”

“Erza! Um we were just talking about getting our belly buttons pierced.”

“What is a belly button piercing?”

Cana- “Juvia show her.” Juvia reveals her stomach and Gray charm.

Max- “It’s the latest rage all around Fiore.”

Erza- “Rage? Why would it make people mad?”

Lucy- “Aiya, no he means it’s the popular thing to do right now.”

Erza- “Well if that’s the case, let’s all go get it!” She grabs all the girls and starts pulling them to the nearest piercing shop.

 

Angels & Demon’s Salon

 

“Wow, look at all the different charms!!”  Lucy and Cana squeal. 

“I like the pink crystal one!  Oh a key!  A flame!  A dragon!”

“Geez, how many you gonna get?!  Ha, look there’s one with a beer mug, I’m so getting that!”

“Duh! To have selection, I can change them to match my outfits.” 

 

“Can I help you ladies?”  Asks the piercing artist.  “Hi Juvia, nice to see you back, how’s your piercing; healing nicely?” 

“Oh yes, Juvia followed your care instructions.  I just put a new charm on yesterday.”

Erza- “Sir, we’d like to get this new belly button thing.”

“Of course, I can give you those.  So which of you are getting one?”

“Me!”  Lucy and Cana screech

Levy- “Um…”

Erza- “Me and this girl too,” grabbing Levy by the arm.

 

“Very well, follow me.  You can have a seat right here; I just need to set up my station.  Decide what order you guys are going to go in.”

Erza- “Cana you go first, Lucy next, then Levy, and I’ll go last. Okay?”

 

“Alright ladies, all done.”

 

Cana- “This is so cool!" 

Lucy- “I love it!  See Levy it wasn’t so bad.”

Levy- “I guess so.”

Erza- “I don’t see the big deal but the sword one I found will match me nicely.”

 

“So ladies here are your care instructions.  Make sure to keep the area clean.  Use an anti-biotic ointment on the area so it doesn’t get infected for at least a week; longer if you feel it’s not healed yet.  Don’t change the starter ring until you’re healed.  If you have any other questions feel free to drop by again.”

“Thank you sir!”

“You’re very welcome!  Send your friends okay?!”

“We will.”

 

A week and a half later all the girls are back in the guild hall having lunch.

 

Cana- “So how are your guys belly button rings?” 

Lucy- “All healed.” 

Levy & Erza- “Mine too.”

Cana- “Yeah me too.  Did anyone change the charm out yet?”

Lucy & Levy- “Um yeah…” they nervously reply

Erza- “I put my sword one on a couple of days ago.”

Cana- “Cool, everyone it’s time for show and tell!” she lifts up her shirt and reveals her mid-section.

Juvia- “You did get the beer one?!”

“Of course I did, that was made just for me!”

Erza reveals her stomach. “That’s a pretty cool sword.”  Exclaims Cana  “Well, what about you two?!” she looks at the last two girls.

Lucy and Levy both look at each other, hesitant to show what they have on.

Erza- “Come on, it can’t be bad.  Do I have to do it for you?” she raises her eyebrow

“No, no!”  they both slowly lift their shirts.

Cana- “Oh guys you didn’t!”

 

Just at that moment Natsu, Gray and Gajeel walk up to the table, curious as to why the girls are all lifting up their shirts.

“Hey what are you guys doing…..”  Their jaws all drop.

Lucy has a Natsu charm on, Levy a Gajeel charm, and Juvia her Gray charm.

Natsu- “Um Luce why do you have a charm of me hanging from your belly button?”

Gajeel- “Yeah Levy, same question.”

Gray- “Juvia, nevermind, I know the answer.”

 

“Juvia wanted to show Gray-sama how much she loves him!”

Lucy- “I um…”

Levy- “Well…”

 

Erza- “It’s just the latest rage, or so they tell me about these belly button piercings.”

Gray- “Yeah, you and Cana have normal, well sort of normal ones but they have us on.” 

Lucy stands up and runs out the guild hall; Levy is not far behind her; both mortified to be caught by the guys they have crushes on.

 

“What was that all about?”  Natsu and Gajeel both ask

Cana- “Are you two dense?”

Gray- “Yeah they are.”

Natsu- “Watch your mouth popsicle!”

Gajeel- “Yeah stripper, I’m not an idiot.”

Cana- “Uh, Yeah you are.  Don’t you guys get why they ran off like that all embarrassed?”

Natsu and Gajeel shake their heads.

Gray- “They like you guys ya dummies!”

“Oh Crap!” mutters Gajeel and rushes after Levy

“I still don’t get it.”

Cana- “Natsu, Lucy likes you, she has a crush on you.”

“Crush?”

Cana hits her forehead with her palm.  “Ugh, Gray do you think you can explain it to him!”

Gray- “It’s like how Juvia is in love with me and that’s why she’s wearing a charm of me.  Lucy is wearing the charm of you cause she loves you.”

After processing the information, Natsu’s eyes widen, “Oh!”

Cana throws her hands in the air, “He finally gets it!”

Natsu- “I better go.”  He sprints out of the hall and heads to where he thinks Lucy would go; her apartment.  But when he gets there she’s not home.  Sniffing the air for her he tracks her to the park where he finds her sitting, leaning against the magnolia trees trunk with her knees up and her head down on her arms.

 

“Lucy?!”

“I wanna be alone Natsu.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“Of that belly thing?”

“Maybe.”

“Or because of how you feel about me?”  She doesn’t respond so he sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

“I think it’s cute on you.”  That makes her sniffle.

“I think…. I look good on you…”  She turns to look at him.

“I think…. We look good together.”  Her eyes start to water again.  “Oh, Luce don’t start crying!  I hate when you cry.” 

“W,Why’d you say we look good together?”  She stammers

“Because I think we do.”

“You mean just as friends right?”

He shakes his head, “as a couple.  Lucy I’m sorry I didn’t realize you felt that way about me….”

“I…”

Grinning, “Cause…. I like you too.”

 


End file.
